The Demonic Hero
by Stephano1294
Summary: What if Izuku had the power of the legendary clan from ancient times? What if someone else had the power opposite of Izuku's? Well, read and you will find out!
1. Chapter 1

Inko was laying in the special bed they have for women in labor, panting and feeling completely exhausted from giving birth to her baby boy. Inko had already figured out the perfect name for him. Honestly, she was a little peeved that Hisashi would be late, but she understands because she knows that his boss is very cutthroat about who keeps the job and who loses it.

As she was thinking about her amazing husband, the nurses in the other room were shocked at the baby they held. Some of the more religious ones were spouting nonsense about the child being a spawn of the devil, and how they should end it before it can become truly evil. Others were deeply concerned about their willingness to end an innocent baby's life.

"Hyoki, for the last time, quirks are weird. This child probably got a quirk that gave them seven hearts. I doubt that mother would be the mother of a creature as evil as you say. If this child does end up becoming one of the greatest evils the world has ever seen, I shall gladly take any punishment."

"You are stupid! This child is obviously demonic! After all in some stories about demons, they have exactly seven hearts! This child has seven hearts! Coincidence? I think not!"

"Nini, I think you need to stop being so insistent that those creatures exist. There hasn't been a single report of demons in the last 500 years, I doubt any still exist if they existed at all."

"You all are naive!" Hyoki, Nini, and one other nurse said in sync.

"And you three are not allowed to be near this child!" Their supervisor said shaking his head at their beliefs.

The three nurses went to snap back at their supervisor, only to see him standing between them and the baby. All three left, grumbling the entire way to the staff lounge about demonic children and the end of the world. Once they were sufficiently far enough away, the supervisor turned to address the three remaining nurses.

"So you guys are certain this baby has seven hearts?"

"Yes, you can hear each one loud and clear, they are all small, obviously. But still, that is shocking, normally quirks don't create whole extra organs like that."

"Well, obviously this child should definitely be monitored to see what benefits and drawbacks having that many hearts give. Plus those hearts may be a necessity for ensuring that he can actually withstand his actual quirk, whatever that is."

"Alright."

"Now, is the child prepped to be taken back to his mother?"

"Yes sir!"

Inko wasn't sure how long she was waiting for her son to be brought back to her. It felt like she spent days waiting, when it actuality it was only two hours with her asleep for most of the time. All she really cared about was seeing the bundle of joy she and her husband had brought into this world.

Inko got her wish when the supervisor walked in carrying her bundle of joy with the small bit of green hair. Although she could tell something was weird because of expression the supervisor had.

"Well, Midoriya. Your son has no complications from the delivery, however your son appears to already have a bit of his quirk manifesting."

"What do you mean?" Inko asked with large amounts of shock at finding out her son had his quirk already coming in.

"Well, I know this is going to be hard to believe. It certainly is still hard to believe for us and we have seen thousands of newborns. Your son appears to have seven different hearts in his chest."

"He has how many?"

"Seven different hearts in his chest. Now we would like to gain information from your child through various tests as he gets older. However, I know you have been waiting a bit for this. What do you want to name your son?"

"Izuku. Izuku Midoriya."

Izuku was four years old when they discovered several anomalies with his body. The first thing was his massively increased endurance. He always ranked really high on most tests they had him perform for his age, often the only thing holding him back from being compared to older kids was his own body not having enough strength to withstand competing against them.

Izuku also seemed to perceive things fifteen times faster and better than everyone. This lead to his enhanced reflexes, and intelligence. Izuku rarely got below 90% on any test he could answer, and he could catch things most people would struggle with.

The biggest shock about him, was the fact on how his body seemed to have blackish purple blood. At first, all the doctors were shocked and panicked up a storm thinking the child picked up a virus. However, after numerous tests, they found out his body was creating that blood and that it had no adverse effects on him.

Something the doctors did discover was that consumption of his blood would be extremely dangerous, as his blood was like diseased blood. If consumed, the consumer's body would try to rapidly reject the blood, however it often would likely fail, leading to death. At least that was all off of their tests on small creatures like rats or mice.

Seeing as how it only affected others when consumed, he was deemed fine to attend schools and other public events.

So here Izuku was hanging out with his friend Katsuki Bakugou playing hide and seek in a forest. Izuku never noticed that he had heightened senses, all he knew was that he had greater reflexes and that things were very easy to spot. However, one thing they weren't expecting to find was a bear. Both Izuku and the bear spotted each other at the same time and stared at each other.

The bear could sense the power within Izuku and was watching him while shaking in slight fear. Meanwhile Izuku was seeing the bear as a challenge and something to fight, unaware that he was being affected by his instincts of proving dominance. The bear sensing that this threat wasn't backing down despite the massive size difference, was trying to decide between running to live, or to fight and protect its territory.

Meanwhile Katsuki was getting confused, as normally Izuku would have been close to where he was, if he wasn't already caught. So seeing the lack of him altogether made him worry, so as stealthily as possible, he navigated his way from a branch, and then set out to find what happened to Izuku. After a few minutes of walking he heard a bear growling, which caused four year old Katsuki to start panicking in fear.

What he wasn't expecting to hear was a more human like growling to respond back. Katsuki glanced around the tree he was hiding behind and saw a sight he would never forget. Izuku had a weird dark purple almost black marking on his face, covering most of it, as well as Izuku's pupils no longer their vibrant green he was used to, and instead a deep black covered them. The look Izuku had gained was sending so much fear into his body, he was essentially paralysed.

It was at that moment that Izuku turned to look at Katsuki. Once the two made eye contact, the bear charged directly at Izuku, thinking it was an opening. However Katsuki saw the grin that people wear when they outsmarted their opponents appear on Izuku's face. What happened next would forever be remembered by Katsuki.

The second the bear got close enough to swipe at the boy, Izuku jumped over the bear, shocking both the bear and Katsuki. Then when he was airborne, the darkness flowed over his right arm, and slammed into the bear's skull, wounding it severely, then before it could even think of retaliating, Izuku landed and threw an uppercut, severing the creature's head from its body, killing it. Once the head landed on the ground next to him with a soft splat, Izuku turns to grab the head.

Katsuki, who saw all of that, only had one thought after seeing Izuku kill a bear and smiling blissfully, as if it made him the best. Katsuki realized he was staring at a potential villain, and what do heroes do? They beat villains! So with that thought solidified, he popped his small explosions and charged at Izuku, intent on beating him. All Izuku sensed was someone fast approaching, and he manifested the darkness on his arm and backhanded the fast approaching target.

Once the backhand connected with the blonde child, Katsuki went flying into a tree losing consciousness immediately. Izuku then sensed where Katsuki was to ensure his friend was safe, and it was at that moment that he realized he attacked his friend. Falling into panic immediately, he spun on his heel, and dashed to where Katsuki impacted the tree, and he saw some blood coming out of a wound and made a mad dash to take him to the adult who was supposed to be watching them.

After sensing the adults power, he started flying at speeds no child should be capable of. Within a minute he arrived at where the adult was, unintentionally blasting a ton of wind at her. When the wind hit her, she turned and saw Katsuki was in Izuku's hands with blood dripping down his skull. Immediately she dials paramedics, as she starts trying to figure out what happened, while cleaning out the wound to the best of her abilities.

A few minutes later paramedics arrived and took Katsuki into the ambulance and started treating his wounds while they sped off, once Katsuki was being driven away, the instincts calmed down, and Izuku's normal appearance returned as all the dark energy retreated. Inko showed up not that long after, and saw her baby boy with blood on his body. Shock filled her system and she fainted on the spot, Izuku barely catching her body as it fell, causing his small body to soften the blow.

Izuku immediately set to waking his mother up from her fainting spell. Which only took a minute to actually accomplish, unaware that the blood stained some of her clothes. When Inko woke up, she saw her bloody son below her and started panicking again, immediately standing up.

"Izuku! Why are you covered in blood, what happened to Katsuki? Why was he sent to the hospital? Please tell me that's not your blood! Are you okay?-"

"Mom, calm down. I beat a bear! Katsuki startled me and I hit him into a tree. I'm perfectly fine, happy even!" Izuku said all too calmly for someone who got in a fight as a child.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU BEAT A BEAR?"

"I wandered near a bear, and I just felt like this bear would be a fun thing to fight, and me and the bear got into a staring match. When I noticed Katsuki nearby, I waved at him, then the bear attack me. I jumped and slapped the bear, then I punched it, proving I'm better than a bear!"

Inko was speechless. She never knew her boy with a heart of gold, would do something so, animalistic. Nor did she actually think he would kill an animal happily because it was 'fun'. Inko mentally noted to keep an eye on his behaviour, as leaving this behaviour alone, may end up leading her sunshine child down a dark path. As she said that, she looked down at her son who had a smile that rivaled the sun. Inko shook her head of those thoughts.

"A-Alright sweetie, let's get you home to clean yourself of all the blood."

After cleaning off all of the blood on Izuku's body and hands, Inko booked an appointment with a quirk specialist to look into his developing quirk. Inko knew she would need to talk to Katsuki to get his view of what happened for that fight, as it was clear that Izuku wasn't himself. So Inko called up her best friend Mitsuki to find out from her about what Katsuki can recall.

After the call had finished, Inko found out that his quirk was bigger than what was originally anticipated. As according to Katsuki, Izuku had one side of his face covered by an inky substance, and his eyes had changed from their normal green to the dark black irises. If that wasn't enough, apparently he could manipulate how it forms on his body, and he ended up forming a huge claw with it to strike the bear down, and then to take its head clean off its body.

So Inko decided to not inform Izuku about this information, until they got to their quirk specialist. That way it would likely be in a controlled environment.

So the weekend rolled around, and Inko was taking Izuku to their specialist. Once they got about five minutes away, Izuku suddenly grew uncomfortable and started fidgeting a lot. Inko was confused because of how sudden it was.

"Izuku sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just feel weird."

That wasn't what she was expecting, she was expecting a lie, or maybe even the truth. Not him sounding so genuinely confused at why he was uncomfortable. However she didn't have long to ponder this, as she saw they were nearing the entrance, so she decided to deal with that later.

"Alright sweetie, remember to be on your best behaviour, alright?"

"I will Mommy!"

Once they entered the specialist's building, they saw a family on the right sitting there, fretting over their daughter who was also extremely uncomfortable. Then the two kids eyes snapped to each other. The girl was staring in shock and horror at her son, who was seemingly trying to avoid being near her. The parents all exchanged confused stares when their eyes met, knowing that they are the adults and should take control of this situation. Inko brought Izuku with her to introduce each other.

"Hello, I am Inko Midoriya, and this is my son Izuku. You are?"

"Hello Mrs. Midoriya, I am Hikoto Shiozaki, and this is my wife Eve, and our daughter Ibara." The man said simply, as he ran his hands through his vine hair.

Inko looked at the daughter, who had apparently inherited her father's hair, as she also had some vines flowing from her head to her shoulders. However what shocked Inko the most was the two wings she had coming out of her back, they were small wings, as expected of a child's size. Her eyes were also insanely unique too, as her eyes had a weird symbol in them, all in all, this child felt like a gift to this world with the kindness she emitted.

"Ibara, why are you looking at her son so hatefully, you know we abide by the rule of refraining from judgement until we know the person better, so relax and talk to the boy." Eve questioned

"I refuse to talk to a being a pure darkness."

"What do you mean dear? Izuku isn't a being of pure darkness, he's quite the polite, kind and happy boy. Literally he has the nickname of being a sunshine child." Inko questioned, both hurt and confused.

Meanwhile Izuku didn't hear any of them, he was too busy resisting the urge to fight the being of pure light, which contradicts his own power. Both of the children were glaring at each other hard.

"I have been with Papa to his job, and all of the villains I have seen have had purer souls than him. He is a demon." Ibara spat with the most hate she has ever spouted in her young life so far.

Before they could continue their questions, the secretary called up the Shiozakis' for their appointment. Which they grabbed Ibara and brought them with her, preventing anymore hate from being formed. Once they were inside their room, Inko checked in just in case if they weren't already aware of them arriving, which it turns out they were aware. Once they sat down, Inko started rubbing her forehead to ease the built up tension.

A minute later they were called in for their appointment. When they entered the room they were told to enter, they sat down in the two chairs set out for them. Shortly after sitting down, the specialist walks in. He is a man with golden hair, pink irises, and a shaved face. He sits down and takes out a notepad to start writing down all the details and possible hypotheses he may come up with for the boy's future powers.

"Greetings Midoriyas, I am Koko Shinkida, I shall be your specialist for today. Now what have you discovered so far with this young boy's quirk?"

"Well, a few days ago, my son was playing hide and seek in a forest near the playground they play at. An adult was supervising their activities, and sometime near the end of the game, my son encountered a wild bear."

At the mention of the bear, he glanced at the boy and saw he was completely fine so he jotted down potential speed quirk, before he gestured for her to continue.

"Now keep in mind this is all according to one of his friends who was playing with him, Izuku seemed to be a bit different as he recalled everything, and the story varies slightly between the two. So apparently instead of running away like any normal person would do when encountering a bear, Izuku challenged the bear. When the boy saw Izuku, he had covered half of his face in an inky black substance, that caused his eyes to change from their normal green irises, to a deep black colour."

Koko halted the woman to jot down all the information so far, and possible connections. Once he was satisfied with his notes, he smiled and let her continue.

"Of course a few moments in the stare down between the two, both were growling at each other, Izuku turned to look at Katsuki to acknowledge his presence I believe. However seeing the boy no longer staring at the bear, it took to opportunity to attack Izuku. Only that was Izuku's plan, as according to Katsuki, Izuku gained the grin that people have when they trick their opponents into doing something. You mind filling in the rest sweetie?"

"Sure! Once the bear was close enough, I jumped over the bear and slapped it! Then when I landed, I punched it to prove my skills! It stopped moving after that hit and I celebrated! I was busy celebrating when I felt something coming at me, then I hit it away and went to check on Katsuki to see where he was. Then I realized that I had hit him, and I grabbed him and ran to get help. I was going so fast too! All Might would be proud of my speed!"

"So according to what has been said, your quirk enhances your speed, strength, awareness by a large amount."

"He also manipulated some of the substance in the fight against the bear apparently subconsciously."

"Perhaps the substance is his quirk and it is enhancing all of this."

"Another thing to note is the fact on how he has seven hearts and his blood might be a mixture of blood and that inky substance."

"Oh forgot about those details, interesting. Izuku I want to perform some physical tests now with and without your quirk. So come with me you two, this will take a bit."

It ended up taking two hours to complete the tests, the first test was of course summoning that substance. Took them a bit to actually successfully summon the substance on his body, however, what appeared was not what they were expecting. Instead of covering a chunk of his face, it instead formed what looked like either a dragon about to eat an orb, or a glove about to grasp around a small stone. But they knew it was similar because the same thing happened with his eyes as it did according the Katsuki.

When he had the mark, as they have taken to calling it, doubled all of his base skills, minus his actual ability. Which they found out was if Izuku keeps hitting an object, the force applied to it would increase by an increment of 10kg. Which is insanely powerful on top of his already powerful base. They theorized that it would only increase with time and training.

Luckily for Izuku's focus, Ibara had left an hour into the training which made him ease up a ton. None of the adults were sure quite what was going on between the two but, what they were sure of is that this was a problem that might get sorted when they are older.

They had realized that the seven hearts made him able to remain calm and collected no matter the pressure he was in. However the doctor theorized that Izuku's quirk came with some weak instincts that can be empowered by his emotions if he is not careful, leading to potentially lethal consequences if that bear was any indication.

After that meeting, and training, Izuku was exhausted, but happy. Both Izuku and Inko went home and had a celebratory meal of Katsudon, then they went to sleep, both looking forward to what the future had in store...

**Author's notes: I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter of my Seven Deadly Sins crossover with MHA! All Comments will be replied to if I can answer your comment!**


	2. Revelations About His Quirk

Izuku was relaxing in school a few days after his quirk was registered under the name "Miasma Manipulation." He struggled to pronounce his quirk, so he just chose to show the name of it from a paper his mom wrote for him. However today was the return of his best friend, Izuku was hoping that day didn't put too much of a strain on their relationship. Speaking of, the door to their classroom opened, and in walked Katsuki, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

Izuku was of course not deterred by this, as he was probably ashamed of his actions, so he was willing to wait for him to be ready to apologize, then he would apologize back. Simple.

Only, he was proved very wrong. Every time he tried to get closer to Katsuki, he would have the most frightened expression and scoot even further away.

Izuku tried not to let his face show how much that frightened expression hurt him deep inside. He kept his cheery outlook, thinking that maybe he should treat him like a cat. Let him do all the approaching, then everything will be better!

It didn't even take a full day for the adults to notice an issue between the former friends, and they didn't keep their chatter to the staff lounges, resulting in many students finding out about the hide and seek incident, making everyone fear him. Izuku noticed this immediately. The only ones who didn't show immediate fear around him were the teachers.

But even Izuku heard their comments about how terrifying his presence can be if he is angry, that they genuinely fear for their lives. Izuku hated it. He didn't want to be feared! However, if he had to put up with people fearing him for the early part of his life, he would deal with it to ensure he can save people as a hero.

It only took a couple of months for everyone in the school to fear being near him. Thanks to gossip spreading around, Izuku became a loner. Izuku decided instead of sulking about being lonely, he would spend that time improving his quirk.

So that's what he did. He embraced being alone, and spent the next 13 years training his quirk and his body to become ready for U.A.

He spent the years where he couldn't train his body because it was still developing quite a bit, mastering his control of the miasma stuff. Almost every time he used it it would exhaust him, but he tried and tried. Eventually after a few years he was able to improve his speed between swapping what he had his miasma as to only taking three seconds, a big improvement over his normal six seconds.

Of course, Izuku did all of his quirk training inside the forest where the hide and seek incident happened. He also used this area to improve his senses, he had increased his range from sensing people five meters away, to a massive 500 meters away. Of course, this came with the unfortunate side effect of noticing the purity emanating from a vaguely familiar person. Every time he got within sensing distance of her he had to fight his instincts to fly and beat the person.

Of course, he realized why he has been so eager to fight that person because of their quirk.

He had this weird dream when he was fifteen. He saw a massive bubble floating above a huge forest. When he squinted to look inside that bubble, he saw hundreds if not thousands of people who all had similar power to his. All of them had looks of defeat on their faces, and they all looked like they were dissolving inside that bubble. Not a fast dissolve either, it was as if they were purposefully being kept alive inside that bubble.

His anger sparked and the next thing he knew was that he was standing inside amongst a lot of like blooded individuals. He then immediately noticed that there were a few who seemed to be their commanders. Before he could throw any questions out he sensed a rapidly approaching power from the forest, so he stood on guard. Then this woman flew straight towards them. She had four wings on her back, snow white hair, a shirt with a tie, and some leggings.

Immediately he noticed one of the commanders, a woman. She wore literally nothing, only covering her privates with the miasma. She had long ginger hair, and a mark identical to his. She got right up in her face.

"Who are you?" The woman spat with immense hate, which worried him immensely.

"I am Elizabeth of the Goddess race!" The four winged woman stated firmly, her tone strong and passionate.

All of the commanders present started to mutter to each other, clearly getting restless. One of the commanders was a woman wearing what was essentially a one piece swimsuit, with faint pink hair, and a weird face that looked normal at first glance, but was a bit unnerving.

"Did she come here just to get herself killed?" The pinkette questioned as she stared at the goddess.

One of the commanders stepped forward. He wore full body crimson armour, with two silver spikes going out of the side of his head and a spike where his chin was. His elbow and knee guards all were designed to mimic a face crying out. He stroked his chin as his clearly thin patience ran low.

"May I eat her soul?" He questioned as he sized her up, causing the pinkette beside him to laugh.

A man with his hair slicked back, no mouth…?, and a huge robe was focusing intently on the woman, clearly trying to remember something about her.

"What is with you guys?" A giant, obviously inhuman, demon questioned the mass of even larger demons behind him who were all muttering up a storm in a barely understandable tongue.

"You cannot advance any further!" Elizabeth declared.

"In the past few days, countless tens of thousands of our comrades have vanished, one after the other. We've traced a weak yet abundant energy signature that only our kind emits radiating from this forest. Would you happen to know anything about that young lady?" The man with slicked back hair questioned civilly.

The man who previously had no mouth suddenly had one appear to allow him to speak. Once he finished speaking, it disappeared once more, leaving the man mouthless once again.

"You can't mean… You think we've taken your friends captive? I can't believe it. But… in any case, please turn back! Ludociel is plotting something."

"Ludociel… The Archangel." The man responded casually with a hint of interest.

"I don't believe you. How do we know you're not lying to us?" The ginger haired woman snapped back.

"You don't. But believe me! I just want to end this war as soon as possible!" Elizabeth shouted.

"It seems she's the one who sent our soldiers home yesterday." The large obviously not human commander tells the crimson armoured commander.

"What?" He questioned in shock.

The swarm of obvious canon fodder all reply to back him up.

"We don't know why we ran away. Just looking at her eyes...makes us not even want to fight."

The ginger haired woman then flew right into Elizabeth's face.

"If you want me to believe you, then release our people." She ordered.

"If what you're saying is true, then I'll start negotiations at once." Elizabeth countered.

"What'll you do if Ludociel refuses?"

"Even if he refuses, I'll figure out something."

"Fine. Then bring out that traitor, Meliodas! I know he's with you." She stated with a wicked smirk.

Suddenly Elizabeth began to glow. Izuku feels his power resisting her presence, only barely strong enough.

"No. He is my everything! If you mean to kill him, I will fight you off- All by myself, if I must."

The crimson commander started cackling.

"Kaaaaaah kah kah! What a brave young girl!"

"So it was her." The man with slicked back hair mutters.

"Fine. Then that ends our talk!"

Elizabeth nods in understanding, however before they could separate, a voice spoke to them.

"Thank you for the wonderful distraction Lady Elizabeth!" The voice exclaimed, which pissed the demons off.

"Distracting us? You tricked us!" The ginger shouts enraged beyond belief, scaring Elizabeth.

"No...I didn't-" Elizabeth was interrupted by a rumbling sound coming from the center of the forest.

All heads snapped to the forest where a giant bubble started to emerge.

"A giant ark?" The man with slicked back hair mutters in shock.

Then they all realize what is inside the giant ark, as dozens of black specs are seen within.

"Within the 'Ark', flesh and magic is eroding away.. They're kept trapped in a state between life and death." He states with a bitter edge.

"And none of them were even fighters in the war!" The pink haired woman stated in horror.

The woman with ginger hair spots one of the people trapped inside.

"Sister!"

Suddenly, they all witnessed the ark pop, killing all inside of it instantly, leaving no trace of their existence. Everyone stared in shock at where they saw their comrades perish, not believing what happened in front of them was real. Several of them were heartbroken.

"He killed them all." The crimson commander stated, with sorrow in his tone.

"Now he's done it!" The pink haired woman became enraged at this.

The ginger haired demon spun around to Elizabeth with nothing but cold hard anger on her face.

"So this is how you goddesses do things!"

Then before Elizabeth could properly respond back, she was punched, hard. The punch carried enough force to send her flying into the earth. The slicked back hair demon stared in shock, but understanding.

"Derieri…"

Before anymore talk could happen, two powerful presences appeared above them. One of the figures has three heads, his right head being that of a youthful appearance, his left head being that of an old human, while the middle head was that of a middle-aged man. That being had six wings, and shocked Izuku with the sheer power he felt from him.

The other powerful presence had two wings similar to Elizabeth's, and they had the appearance of a child only a couple of feet tall, not even up to the waist of the first goddess right next to him.

"Okay, Sariel. This time, should we bet on how long it takes to kill the Ten Commandments?" The six winged goddess asks the smaller goddess now identified as Sariel.

"Sure I bet five minutes. And you, Tarmiel?" Sariel stated.

Both stuck their arms forward preparing to attack.

"Ten seconds." Tarmiel replies back with a grin.

The crimson commander noticed what was about to happen first and grabbed the pink haired commander next to him.

"Everyone, run!" He shouted as he flew away from the group.

Unfortunately, no one else was able to escape in time. The last thing he heard were the words 'Omega Ark!' But before he could feel the pain he everything stopped, and when he blinked he noticed he was in an abyss. He heard a cough from behind him, and when he turned he saw the ginger haired commander standing behind him in the abyss.

"So you are probably wondering what that was." She calmly stated as she stared at him, all of her hostility that she showed in the vision was gone.

"Well, I am curious."

"You were chosen to carry our race's blood within you, and what you saw was our last battle as the ten commandments before we were sealed away. I am Derieri, this will be our only meeting. What you just witnessed actually happened. Shortly after I died, Archangel Mael used a spell to resurrect me so Iwas able to live a good life without having to fight when I didn't want to."

"Then why are you here?"

"Simple, he messed up the spell and it instead allowed me to have a talk with one person in the future randomly chosen. You were the one randomly chosen. Of course I learned everything about what you guys call history, and I am a bit shocked that magic vanished and all of the other races vanished as well. However it seems magic is starting to return to the human clan, and that is why you guys have these quirks. Although you can hardly call it magic anymore because of how much it was mutated and mixed into your genes. Everyone with a quirk is genetically connected to a member of the ancient races, those quirkless are so far removed from their genetic connection that they are unable to harness their inner abilities no matter what."

"Wow, that is a lot to take in."

Before he could ask anything, he noticed Derieri starting to dissolve. She felt it and let out a sigh.

"Well, looks like our time is up, I shall share my memories with you fully so you can know how to further enhance your powers and speed, as well as understanding as much as I do about the miasma. Farewell Izuku…"

Izuku was mentally exhausted that day, as he had learned so much more than he normally would in a day thanks to Derieri's knowledge. Luckily for him, he was so ahead of classes that having a week of minimal productivity wouldn't have the negative of an effect on his performance. He had spent the next year and a bit practicing these new techniques and improving the power behind his first punch.

Now he is 16 almost 17, walking to school. He sensed a battle up ahead and felt the power of several pros arriving. Walking up to investigate the battle, he spots a giant rat man standing on top of the train tracks being an all round nuscience. Izuku quickly whips out his notebook and jots down info on the villain such as power, quirk, and how to best counter his quirk. After he gets the basics down, he hears some females cry out a pro's name.

"Look it's Kamui Woods! He's a rising star that is taking the charts by force! We're your biggest fans!"

As the villain and hero clash, he sensed a rapidly approaching presence that was growing in size the closer it got. Then as Kamui went to land his special move, the presence stole the show, taking down the villain in one kick, causing some property damage due to the force of the kick and her size. Kamui was annoyed that she was getting all the credit, when he was about to apprehend the villain.

Not liking the hero being down in the dumps, he did something stupid and used his quirk to fly up to the hero. Many people saw him use his quirk to go to the pro hero, the police ignored his blatant quirk use as he was going straight for a pro hero holding a notebook. Once he got next to Kamui, he patted his shoulder, shocking the pro.

"It's alright Kamui, I personally know you were the whole reason that heroine was able to land her kick on him. If he wasn't distracted by you, well he would have seen her coming."

"Thanks kid, by the way, how did you get up here?"

"I used my quirk to fly up to you. I know I am not supposed to use my quirk as that's illegal, but I saw you all sad and couldn't leave you saddened. Also, may I have your autograph?"

The pro hero chuckled at his antics, grabbed the pen and signed on the page presented to him.

"Now go to school kid. Maybe if you keep up the training you have been doing, we can see you at U.A's sports festival." He noticed the bulk this fanboy had built up.

"Thanks Kamui! I know I'll make it in when I graduate." Izuku stated confidently.

Once Izuku left, Kamui felt way better than he did when Mt Lady stole his capture. Using that happiness, he took off in search of more villains to detain. Keeping what the boy said to help prevent any moments of disappointment in the future.

Izuku was sitting in class minding his own business, ignoring the fearful looks everyone shot his direction when they thought he wasn't looking. Often times he had taken to writing in his notebooks to pass the time when he was in a class with a teacher who would make his treatment only slightly worse on purpose in a way that can't be proven as discrimination.

He often times made vague references towards Izuku's quirk, that would bring about the class openly talking about how much they feared him when he went to go to the washroom. He had brought it to their attention that he can hear them talk about him in hopes to get them to not talk about him like that, but it only made it worse. Because it was only due to his enhanced senses that he could hear them, he couldn't actually get evidence to support his claims.

Today was one of those days where they wouldn't wait for him to leave to talk poorly about him without actually saying his name or referring to his physical features. He had had enough of those days to know when they would be happening. His feelings were proven true when their teacher strolled in happily, and sent a big smile towards Izuku, which he only does when he is going to insult him (Always insults him and not any of the more rude classmates).

"Good afternoon class! I hope you guys are ready for the weekend! I have all of your career forms here. All of your requests have been completed, even if they are impossible because of how terrible you would be at it." The teacher finished with a pointed stare directly at Izuku.

Many of the students all grew excited at the mention of the weekend.

"I would pass these back, but you all are aiming to be heroes!" The teacher said as he tossed all the papers into the trash.

"Don't lump me in with the rest of these rejects!" A very cocky boy stated to get the class to complain about him.

Which they all did, minus Izuku as he had been sent to the principal's office for thinking he could join in once.

"Oh yeah Bakugou, you are aiming to go to UA right?" The teacher questioned to get a reaction from his students.

"Yep, it's the only university that I am worthy of going to. The rest of you would be lucky to be some busted d-lister."

"Oh yeah, Midoriya is planning on applying to UA too."

The entire classroom shut up as every eye turned to him with the most petrified faces. Not a single word was said, but their expressions broke his heart. Izuku just buried his face further into his notebook to try his best to ignore their reactions. The teacher, knowing he was successful in his attempt to demoralize him, called the class to get back to their tasks.

Once classes were over, Bakugou had decided to talk to Izuku about UA.

"Midoriya, please don't apply to UA." Bakugou requested, wanting the conversation to go smoothly.

"I wish to help others by protecting them from evil villains. Just because I am a demon, doesn't mean I can't save and protect others. Honestly, you guys have done more evil stuff than I have. Sure I may be more inclined to be evil, but I have never lashed out at you guys once since the incident when my quirk fully manifested." Izuku calmly replied, his saddened mood affecting his bluntness.

"It's not our fault your quirk makes us fear you by emitting an aura of hate that would put villain's to shame. How do you plan to inspire others if you make them fear you just by being close to them?"

"I will find a way! I will be a hero and there's not much you can do to stop me!"

Bakugou ran away when he felt Izuku's annoyance starting to build up. Izuku sighed sadly that he caused Bakugou to flee in fear when he was getting a tad bit annoyed. He then started mentally beating himself up over how he could successfully cause people to not be intimidated by his presence. He theorized that maybe with the help of that goddess, they could counter each other's presence and then become a successful hero duo. But that would entirely rely on her compliance.

He then was passing under an overpass while walking home when he sensed two presences below him. One was a massively powerful presence, the other was a far weaker one. Deciding to leave them alone, he continued walking until he felt the weak presence form behind him.

"Oh a large invisibility cloak. Today is my lucky day!"

Hearing those words, Izuku summoned his miasma, and felt his reaction speed skyrocket. He spun around and saw a huge mass of sludge flying straight at him Thinking quickly, he dashed to the right, staying clear of anything trying to grip onto him. Meanwhile the sludge villain became confused, as one second his victim was standing still in front of him, the next he had vanished completely.

The sludge villain looked around and saw him standing a few feet away perfectly untouched. Getting annoyed, he tries again, only for the same thing to happen. Knowing he is running out of time before _he_ gets here, he commits to trying to take this fast kid hostage. Of course to Izuku, this sludge villain had never been close to touching a hair on his body as he effortlessly dodged all of the villain's attacks.

Meanwhile All Might had emerged expecting to see the villain holding someone hostage. What he was not expecting to see was this boy moving incredibly fast. If he wasn't using his quirk, he wouldn't be capable of seeing the boy moving. All Might almost laughed when he saw the boy yawn while staring at the villain. Then the boy appeared to have made a mistake and got himself cornered, much to the villain's joy.

Then to the villain's complete annoyance, when he pounced to where the boy was and felt nothing, he looked around. Then he saw a shadow of a person with two wings coming out of their back. Glancing up, he saw the boy flying out of reach of his tentacles.

"Oh come on! Why didn't you show that at first?" The villain complained.

"It was fun toying with you, I got bored when you didn't give up and notice All Might had shown up and pulled this trick so he could safely intervene."

Hearing the hero's name, the villain slowly glanced over to the overpass and saw the hero standing there with a massive grin on his face. Realizing that the symbol of peace is his only option left, he lunges to see if maybe he can catch the hero off guard. Sadly that wasn't the case as as soon as he went for the lunge, All Might bent down and lunged forward aiming a smash straight at the villain. As soon as the villain saw the impending hit, he cursed.

"Fuck you All Might!"

"**No thanks! The Symbol of Peace is not interested in evildoers! Texas Smash!"**

The resulting power behind that smash nearly blew Izuku into a building he was close to, luckily he had trained his flight control so he was able to get himself back into control after half a second. All Might glanced up at the flying boy to see if he was ok, he was surprised to see him flying just fine. Normally the flying villains he faced couldn't take the winds summoned by a smash. Seeing how calm the boy was despite being threatened by a villain not that long ago caused him to let out a chuckle, which turned into full on laughter.

"**Hahahaha! It's rare that someone can be so calm despite being the target of a villain! Tell me young man, what is your name?"**

"Izuku Midoriya. The reason I was so calm is quite simple, he is nowhere near my strength. When you factor in all of my buffs with my quirk, well, you would understand why I was not worried for a second in that fight."

"**Yes, your quirk would be excellent for a hero! Tell me what is your quirk's name?"**

"Miasma Manipulation."

"**Weird name, but alright! Now I must take this villain to the police! Watch a hero leave, like he has somewhere to be!"**

Izuku noticed All Might bending down to leave him, and he had one burning question that he just had to ask. So he did the only logical thing he could think of, and that was to latch onto his leg.

As soon as All Might leaped, he noticed he felt very off center and that he was being weighed down by something. Glancing down, he saw the boy he saved wrapped around his left leg. Panicking, he starts shaking and shoving the boy, trying to get him off of him, to no avail.

"**Get off of me Midoriya!" **All Might said ignoring how rude he was being.

"I need to ask you this question as you are the only one I can trust with this!"

"**That can be asked through my email! Now please get off of me, I like my fans but this is simply too much!"**

"Would you rather I show up at your door after you have finished heroing for the day?"

That cause All Might to become alert.

"**Young man, how do you know where I live? That is something that has never been revealed to the public."**

"I don't actually, but one of the things I can do is sense people's presence, it's based around your power. Now that I have felt yours in person, I could easily track you home to ask you there."

"**Fine. Ask once we are on solid ground and make it quick."**

"Yes sir!"

Once All Might had corrected his trajectory to make it so he would land on a roof, he then used that roof to get on an even higher roof just in case his secret got revealed. Once they were safely on the roof, he then let out a sigh as he got ready to answer the question.

"Can I be a hero with a villain's quirk?"

"**Midoriya, there is no such thing as a villainous quirk or a heroic quirk, it only matters how you use it. Look at Endeavor, he has a quirk named Hellflame. Heroes are usually the ones putting fires out, not starting them like he often is, but that's why it only matters how you use it. Tell me what makes people believe your quirk is villainous?"**

"Well, I'm sure you haven't noticed because you are used to feeling low level evil intent, my quirk is technically more than just Miasma manipulation. I am an actual demon. When I was four I killed a bear because I thought it would be fun. Of course, as I was celebrating my victory over that adult bear, my former best friend charged at me like an idiot because he wanted me to be myself. I sent him flying into a tree because I sensed him approaching rapidly with intent to harm."

"**Nothing truly villainous so far, and nothing that proves you are a demon either."** All Might commented with a shake of his head.

"That incident was entirely because my instincts had developed that day, the instincts are incredibly weak, but the more power I use, the stronger my instincts become. Also you would likely agree with them if you saw me fully using my quirk." Izuku said, looking down in shame.

"**If you think that your quirk will make me believe you are a demon, then show me it."** All Might suggested, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Do you promise to explain to any heroes that might come so I don't get in trouble?" Izuku asked with hesitance.

"**That is a promise from the Symbol of Peace!"** All Might declared with a confident nod and a thumbs up.

Izuku then closed his eyes and pulled out his demon mark, then he drew it to fifty percent of his max power, which as a result caused Miasma to form on his face, in his eyes, and on his hands. All Might then felt the killing intent amplify massively, bringing it up to the second worst aura he has encountered, only being bested by All For One. Needless to say, All Might was starting to shake in barely noticeable fear.

Meanwhile a girl with green vines for her hair felt the dark presence emitting barely within her senses, and she grew cautious and instantly flipped on the TV to the news station to see if there was any villain attacks that could be responsible for this pure evil energy she was feeling. She was resisting the urge to fly and cleanse whoever has that evil of a presence.

"**Midoriya, I am surprised. The only villain I have fought with that had me quaking in fear, is the one that injured me." **All Might said with noticeable shock on his face, not realising his slip up.

"You're injured?"

Right after those words left Izuku's mouth, as if he had said the magic words, All Might began to emit steam out of his body. Izuku just sat there and tilted his head in confusion, face devoid of all emotion. Once the steam started to fade Izuku noticed that All Might's power level dropped significantly, down to a measly 15, compared to his 40,000 earlier. That low of a number shocked Izuku as even untrained adults had power levels above 30, hell he has seen wildlife with power levels greater than 15.

Izuku then saw All Might as a man with no meat or muscle on his bones, emerge from the steam.

"What the actual hell All Might. How are you so pathetically weak?" Izuku asked bluntly.

"Please don't call me pathetically weak. Also please don't let others know about this, they need to think their symbol of peace is perfectly fine, it will keep crime rates down. If the criminals knew about my weakened state, then they would make me waste my three hours, then go ham on the crimes, knowing that the heroes are more relaxed about actually stopping crime now that I am here." All Might requested.

"Well, I am just saying I have seen animals stronger than you. I can see how strong you are, you currently have a power level of fifteen, the average quirkless person has a power level of double that." Izuku said with a shrug.

"Wait, you can tell power levels?" Toshinori tilted his head in curiosity.

"Only if I can see them with my own eyes, if I am not looking at them then I can only feel a vague reference of their power, which is incredibly inaccurate." Izuku explained.

"What was my power level before my quirk ran out?" All Might asked curiously.

"Like forty thousand." Izuku said, looking to the side slightly as he tried to remember the numbers.

All Might's jaw dropped at the massive difference in power between the two.

"Are you aware of your own power level?"

"Nope. I cannot tell what my own power level is as I can't see myself. Although if I was to take a wild guess, I would say my power level is thirty five thousand without my demon mark active."

Just as All Might was about to ask if he could sense anyone else at a high power level, an explosion rang out in the distance and Izuku immediately went on guard. Both Izuku and All Might turned and saw a huge smoke cloud in the distance, one quick glance at his pockets lead to both of their faces growing worried...


	3. A Demon Facing a Villain

Katsuki was having a bad day.

First he found out that their evil classmate Midoriya is still applying to U.A. Then his cowardistic classmates made him be the one to talk him down.

And now he is being held hostage by a villain made out of sludge. He produced a large explosion to buy time and get any nearby heroes to try to help him dammit! He is starting to get flashbacks to the hide and seek incident.

To top the day off he can identify several pro heroes on scene just twiddling their damn thumbs. All of their attempts to make the situation better have all been stupid, it's obvious blunt force won't work on him, so why are they punching the villain? He doesn't care who rescues him! He just wants to live dammit!

After one of his last desperate attempts to buy time, he spots a mop of green hair he really didn't want to see…

Izuku had picked up All Might and sprinted to the scene as fast as he could without using his quirk.

"Give me permission to use my quirk to stop the villain, I know who it is and the person they have as hostage." Izuku said, hoping to be allowed to use his quirk to beat this _weak _villain.

"How will I have the proper authority to allow you to use your quirk without a license?" All Might asked confused.

"You got a brain, go past your limit for just a couple of minutes, then leave once you have said your piece." Izuku explained simply.

"I refuse. I can't go beyond my limit."

"Your loss." Izuku said as he turned and dashed around the corner into the view of the street.

Once he saw the pros uselessly standing there despite a hostage fighting for his life, he got ready to go in. Katsuki glanced in his direction with pleading eyes, eyes then widening in recognition and fear.

Taking that as his cue, he jumps over the crowd and pros protecting everyone. Once he lands, he activates his demon mark, and lets it progress to about 40% of his maximum. All the pros standing guard spun around in shock and saw a teenager standing between them and the villain. However, before they start running to stop his idiotic act, the evil intent slams into them.

"Well, I never thought you would have escaped your bitter defeat by All Might and I's teamwork. Unfortunately, in our earlier spar, I wasn't serious. However, you not learning after being so swiftly dealt with means you cannot be reasoned with. With that thought, I will feel no pity for a pathetic villain like yourself." Izuku proudly snarled.

"You may have beaten me then, but I am now capable of beating you with this skin suit I have aquired." The sludge villain declared as he felt his hostage's resistance weakening rapidly.

The sludge villain decided to throw an explosive punch straight at Izuku and the crowd, however suddenly he felt his hold on the hostage vanish and he saw the hostage appear right behind the boy.

"Villain's like you disgust me. I am constantly called a villain, and to think people think we are similar. You are someone who doesn't care about civilian lives, you also don't care about laws. I know I am technically breaking some laws right now, but that's because those heroes are shitty heroes, not one of them cared about the hostage and instead focused on taking you down."

"I'll kill you!" The sludge villain said as he lunged and threw an arm wide, meant to hit everyone behind him.

"Say something that is actually possible." Izuku said as he formed a miasma wing and blocked the area of effect attack.

"Now if you excuse me heroes, let me just take care of this trash for you." Izuku said as he grinned.

Izuku then vanished and suddenly appeared right next to the villain, he then started unleashing punches faster than the normal eye could perceive. The sludge villain laughed after he realized he planned on punching him to victory.

"You said punches have no effect on me-" The villain tried taunting only to realize the force behind the punches was increasing.

"Normal physical attacks have no effect on you because you are fluid like. However, your composition is not fully a liquid and is instead a mix between a solid and a liquid, meaning with enough force. Forty-five. You break apart."

Right as he delivered his 45th punch the sludge villain got torn apart by the sheer force behind that punch. Once there was nothing fully absorbing the force behind each punch, it created a blast of wind that put out all the fires Bakugou had caused. Everyone stared in shock at the sheer power he had displayed. Suddenly the sky started to darken, and everyone glanced up and saw that it became cloudy from his punch.

"A hero should prioritize the safety of any civilians involved in an attack first and foremost. Didn't you guys learn anything from All Might?" Izuku asked as he turned and addressed the pros standing in place.

That snapped the pros out of their shock, and they all dashed to apprehend the villain, and the boy who beat the villain. It was then that Kamui realized who the boy was and why he looked familiar, so he helped the boy out by holding the pros back with his lacquered chain prison. When all the pros suddenly got restrained, they all turned to see who was the culprit, only to stare in confusion at Kamui holding them.

"Why are you stopping us from arresting this vigilante?" Death Arms questioned confused.

"Well, he is right, we are the reason he had to break the law to save a life and I am ashamed of myself. So I think we let him off with a slap on the wrist this time only as there has been no reports of a vigilante with his quirk. So this will be our apology to him for having to have a civilian risk their life to save another civilian." Kamui explained as he bowed to Izuku.

The police ignored the commotion in favour of ensuring the troublesome villain is dealt with. As Kamui let everyone of the pros free, a loud booming laughter echoed from behind them and every turned in shock to stare at All Might.

"**Hahahaha! I must admit, I got clumsy with this villain! I thought I had him secured and I went on to deliver him to the police! However, I, like all the pros here, made a mistake! Yes I know, unbelievable. All Might making a mistake? Preposterous! But it is true! I never ensured he was in my pocket after I jumped. So please place all the blame for this event on me, not young Midoriya!" **All Might pleaded.

Everyone stared in shock as they witnessed All Might join Kamui in bowing to this teenager. Many reporters snapped out of their shock and started to swarm All Might to get an interview, and some even decided to interview Izuku.

"Sir! What do you think of All Might apologizing to you?" One male reporter asked as he shoved a microphone in Izuku's face.

"Well, I think I am undeserving of such praise. I just stepped in when he couldn't, I fully plan on covering for when he will eventually retire. I know many of you witnessed my main hindrance on my path to becoming a hero. I plan on going to U.A University to keep the aura I generate to a minimum so civilians would be happy seeing me, not growing scared." Izuku answered honestly.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your quirk? Because it seemed like your punches were having minimal impact on that villain, but then it started growing weaker until you said forty-five, then it got torn apart."

"Well, I can't have my quirk revealed to the public before I even have my first sports festival. Villain's will be able to plan how to beat me or may even resort to further measures if they are devious enough, so you'll have to wait and see for when I appear in the sports festival."

"Going back to something you said earlier, why do you think All Might will retire?" The reporter asked, confused as to why he brought that up.

"Are you dumb?" Izuku questioned unintentionally being rude.

"Excuse me?"

"Every pro hero is just a person with extensive training, they could grow old and have to retire. All Might has been a hero for a long time, it's only logical that he will be retiring within the next five to ten years. What happens then? What happens when the pillar of hero society has to retire? I'll leave that to you to decide. I gotta get home, so you'll hopefully see me next when I am performing in the sports festival!" Izuku said as he spun on his heel and walked away, leaving the reporters who heard his speech, well, speechless.

After a few minutes of walking, Izuku sensed two entities approaching him, one was the unmistakable power of Thin Might, while the other way faster entity, was none other than his classmate Katsuki. After he waited for Katsuki to catch up, he heard him panting from behind him.

"I don't need a villain to protect me! Got it? I could have beaten him myself if you didn't terrify me."

"Bakugou, you were going to die. What kinda classmate and eventual hero would I be if I sat there and let someone suffer because of a mistake?"

"Your beliefs won't allow you to become a good hero if you scare everyone away! So please just become some successful businessman or something!"

With his speech finished, Katsuki turned and ran away as fast as he could. Just so he didn't have to deal with any backlash from Izuku.

Sighing in sadness at the sorrow that filled his body after that talk, he spun and addressed All Might, who he noticed had puffed up.

"All Might, I know you're there, come on out."

A cough of surprise sounded from around the corner, along with a muttered '_shit'._

"**Have no fear! For I am here!"**

"I'm surprised you were able to get away from the press."

"**The press is nothing for All Mi-**ght" All Might continued his sentence as he fell back into Thin Might.

"What brought you here All Might?" Izuku asked wanting to cut straight to the issue as his mother would want him back home as fast as possible.

"Well, I have a couple of things I want to tell you or ask you."

"Alright, tell me them in order of relevance." Izuku calmly said.

"First things first. You are an idiot, I told you I wouldn't help defend you, but you went anyways!"

"I am sorry All Might, but as I told everyone, I wasn't going to let an innocent die because of incompetence."

"This ties in with my next point. Having that belief makes you a true hero, and I would've done the same if I was in your shoes. I was stupidly reckless. I do believe that even with such a terrifying power and drawback, you'll become a better hero than even I was able to achieve!"

Izuku was in shock at what he was being told. All Might, the number one hero, the Symbol of Peace, is saying he _will _become a hero even greater than he could achieve. This shock caused emotions to start flooding out as Izuku fell to his knees and wept tears of pure joy.

"Now, I am deem you worthy to be my successor!"

Those words caused all of Izuku's emotions to halt in disbelief.

"You are worthy to receive my power!"

A head never snapped up as hard as Izuku's did when those words came out of All Might's mouth.

"What. The. Hell?" Izuku questioned confused.

"Do you know what my quirk is?" All Might asked already knowing the answer.

"Well, no. But that's not what has me the most shocked."

"Wait, my quirk being transferable isn't the shocker?" All Might asked appalled at the reaction.

"It's shocking don't get me wrong, but are you sure I should get a power that puts a normal human on par with literal demons?" Izuku questioned, feeling incredibly unsure.

"Well, if it's in your hands. I trust you to be able to use it for good." All Might said with a bright smile, which turned to a frown when he noticed that he wasn't feeling more sure after that.

"How does the quirk get transferred?"

"Well, it gets transferred through the holder's DNA, and them willing it to be transferred. Why?"

"There's a problem that appears because of what I am. If anyone who is not capable of handling my own demonic power, then they will die upon consumption of my blood at the minimum, all of my DNA at the worst case. So if you give me your quirk and I can take it, it very likely could end with me being the last holder."

"Well, I am sure once _all _of the traces of power All for One has left are gone, then One for All can be ended with you as there is no real need for it to continue on." All Might said feeling sure of his choice.

"My last concern, what if this makes me too powerful?" Izuku asked as he looked All Might in the eyes with fear and worry evident.

"My boy, what do you mean too powerful?"

"What if I end up killing everyone in one hit while using barely any power?"

"Midoriya, listen to me. One for All isn't going to be always on, you gotta trigger it, so if you worry too much about the power it will give, then don't use it. Unless you are facing truly dangerous opponents that can take a beating and more."

"Are you sure it's not a permanent power amplifier? I don't even know what it does, I have just made assumptions based off of your power level and fighting style."

"Oh right. I should probably explain it. Sorry. My quirk is called One for All. The quirk at its base is a stockpiling quirk and a transfer quirk combined. I am the eighth wielder, if you will allow it, I want you to be the ninth."

"What will happen if I accept?"

"We begin training that small frame of yours up so you can handle the sheer power behind it."

"No."

"Pardon?"

"I decline the offer of training, I am sure I am capable of handling the power, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Your arm gets blown off due to the sheer power being unleashed. I don't want my successor to be down an arm because of a stupid idea."

"How would I be down an arm? Did you forget about the powers I have?"

"How would any power allow you to shrug off losing an arm if it is control of a fluid that goes around your skin?" All Might asked confused on his quirk.

"If the limb falls off, I can reattach it with minimal problems, only thing I can't reattach is my head." Izuku explained.

"But how?"

"The miasma is like my own blood, it can flow and grab onto the severed limb and pull it back on reattaching it."

"If the arm is destroyed completely?"

"Well, I can manipulate my miasma into a new clawed arm. Simple really."

"Man, you are insanely powerful, it's like you have multiple powers. Mind telling me if I have missed any powers?"

"If you tell me which ones you are aware of, then yes I can."

"Alright, so your quirk gives you lethal blood if consumed. It gives you a massive enhancement on par with my own. You can manipulate this power into wings or claws, or some other form. You have the ability to reattach limbs. And you are insanely durable?"

"All of those are right. Add on my unique power nicknamed Combo Star, it makes it so each hit in succession will increase the force applied to the punch, it's how I took down the villain earlier. Add on the instincts and dark aura it creates and that is a summary of all I can do with my quirk so far." Izuku said as he stretched.

"Man, giving you One for All seems like the best bet, you are nearly unkillable! I might have struggled facing you in my prime if you had the training you would get from going to a hero university."

"I hope you aren't wrong about this, now give me One for All now so we can practice getting it under control and using it during the remaining months until the exam."

"Impatient are we? Fine, I hope you are right about what you can do with the arm. No using it until we meet tomorrow at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park.

All Might had buffed into his hero form, and smiled in preparation for the moment he has been waiting for since it was done to him.

"**Eat this!"** All Might said as he plucked a hair and shoved it in his direction.

"Good thing I have some water left over." Izuku said as he pulled out a half filled 750mL bottle of water.

He then grabbed the hair and put it in his mouth, gagging as his body tried to not swallow something so weird. However, Izuku won over his body's rejection and he swallowed the hair, followed by chugging the rest of the remaining 375mL to wash it down.

After he finished his bottle of water, he said his goodbye to the now Thin Might, and made his way home.

Izuku ended up getting chewed out by his mother big time for his reckless endangerment, but she also praised him for his first villain take down of many to come, and as a celebration, they ate Katsudon together. Izuku ended up going to bed feeling the exhaustion of all of that day's events catching up to him.

As he was feeling sleep claim him, he felt energy starting to flow throughout his body...


	4. Training and an Encounter!

Izuku awoke feeling way more energized than he normally would at 6 am. He sat there thinking about why he felt so energized for a few minutes before it finally clicked, One for All had manifested. Looking down at his body, he looked himself over in front of a mirror in just his boxers.

He felt incredibly more powerful, like with full power, he could probably demolish a complete city in a swipe of his hand. He felt like he could beat most villains with ease because of his likely improved speed and strength.

So with that thought in mind, he hurried up to get ready for his training.

Half an hour later he arrived on the beach where All Might requested him. Once he arrived at the beginning of the beach, he groaned in annoyance seeing the heaps of trash everywhere on the sand. Walking past it all is when he saw All Might (or more accurately Thin Might), standing just past the trash staring off into the distance.

"Yo!" Izuku called out, getting his attention.

"Ah, Midoriya you are a bit late, I was worried something had happened to you."

"No need to worry, I was just in awe of the power I felt coursing through me." Izuku said as he looked held his arm in front of himself to study it.

"**Alright, so I want to know how hard you hit normally, so punch me with your full power and try to avoid using One for All." **All Might said as he buffed up and got into a defensive stance.

"Are you sure? My full power can probably demolish buildings with ease. That's excluding One for All. Hell I probably could do more I don't know, I haven't actually tested the sheer destructive power behind one of my punches at full power." Izuku rambled on and on about excuses.

Getting a bit annoyed at his rambling, he launches to go and punch Izuku with a light punch. Only Izuku suddenly vanishes and then he feels an immense amount of force hit his back, blasting sand everywhere and sending him face first into the sand. All Might knew immediately that that punch dealt some serious damage to him, not enough to require a hospital visit, but enough to know that another punch would send him to the hospital.

"**Ow! Midoriya, you sure pack a punch at full power, I am going to ensure that I don't take a two hundred percent power punch."** All Might said with a hiss as he sat up and rubbed the impact point.

"Oh sorry All Might!."

"Please call me Yagi, I don't want people to even catch on that I am All Might." He said as he deflated.

"Alright All- Yagi, what do you want me to do now?"

"Well, I want you to throw a one hundred percent normal punch in the direction of the ocean so we don't damage property."

"Alright, this won't be too bad." Izuku said as he coated his arm in miasma, and then launched a punch into the open air, creating a small blast of wind.

"That is one hundred percent? Why was it so weak?" Yagi questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well I don't have anything to really apply the force into the air now do I?" Izuku snarkily responded.

"Huh, well then do a two hundred percent punch, let's see how much power you create." Yagi said as he stood back and prepared.

"What if I cause immense damage and heroes come here?"

"We'll tell them the truth, of course, I'd like to be alerted if people start running to us so I can buff up."

"Alright, I will keep an eye out for presences nearby. Here goes nothing."

Izuku closed his eyes and focused on the dull buzz he felt throughout his body, and he drew it out allowing as much as physically possible to be used in this one attack. Once he felt all the pressure reaching its peak, he failed to notice the massive sparks of red energy flying out of his body and into the sky, a few of them hit All Might and he didn't feel anything so he deemed it safe.

Before Izuku could punch, Yagi had preemptively buffed up as he knew the sparks would draw all the heroes attention. When Izuku let out a punch into the open air towards the ocean, both of them got blasted into the piles of trash, while the wind created a gigantic wave flowing outward.

The blast was so powerful, all of the water was getting blown back and couldn't resist the blast of wind, it was safe to say that the beach was rapidly expanding. All Might realized that if Izuku wanted, he could very easily wipe out all of Japan, and that terrified him. Soon enough several top ten heroes arrived at the beach, keeping all of the civilians back and away from the danger.

Ryukyu showed up looking shocked at the large wave that seemed to be moving the ocean with how powerful it was. Then she looked down and saw two people, All Might, and a teenager.

"What the hell did you two do?" Ryukyu questioned as she tried to figure out how to calm this potential natural disaster.

"**I questioned this boy yesterday shortly after the Sludge villain incident about his powers, needless to say he has never gone to his full power as he was worried about damages. So I brought him here today to find out his true limit with his powers, I shall help calm down this mighty wave, I will need some assistance in calming it down so all help will be appreciated!" **All Might explained as he bent down and lept into the sky, intent on calming this current.

"Alright, all water manipulation quirk users be ready to receive any waves that remain if we end up going overboard with the force! All flying and wind orientated heroes, move out and start working on containing this monster!" Ryukyu ordered as she took off to help All Might contain it.

While the heroes were containing the area, Izuku was just staring at his arm in complete shock at the power behind it. He made a vow to never use two hundred percent unless it is an emergency. He was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts by a hand grasping his shoulder. Izuku glanced up at the person who was holding his shoulder and was shocked. It was a hero clad in silver armour mimicking that of a Gundam.

"Oh Ingenium! It is a pleasure to meet you!" Izuku said as he bowed to his fifth favourite pro hero.

"Ah a fan. I am curious, how old are you?" Ingenium asks with a noticeable grin in his tone.

"I am seventeen, going to be going to U.A in a few months, hopefully." Izuku answered simply, smiling at Ingenium.

"Yeah, with power like that, it is guaranteed you will be accepted, just learn to control your power as we don't need to be dealing with more of these disasters. If you meet my brother during the entrance exam, please don't be too harsh on him, he loves sticking to the rules and assumes everyone should act the same way."

"Oh? You got a little brother the same age as me? Nice. I'll cover up any of his fuck ups, don't worry."

"You will immediately know it's him because he has very robotic movements."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, looks like they are finished calming down the massive attack you unleashed, so we all will be having to leave to get back to our patrols before the villains realize the potential opening you gave them. Just something to take into account in the future, please tone down those sparks as those are very eye catching and will cause some heroes to show up, and maybe even villains." Ingenium said as he turned around and activated his quirk to make it back to his patrol area as fast as possible.

Izuku just sat there in awe of the events that had transpired. He got to meet _The _Ingenium, he caused massive panic with one punch, his singular punch required several pro heroes to eliminate any potential damage done to the city. All Might landed next to Izuku, drenched from the ocean water he had to land in during his multiple smashes.

"**Well, Midoriya, I think it is the best option to only train both powers together on low percentages so we don't have to worry about potential drawbacks. So for now, focus on cleaning the beach for the rest of the day, I will go and get Recovery Girl to run a quick heal job on me. Also don't use your quirk to clean the beach, it will be much more effective if you did it with your own basic muscles."**

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow?" Izuku asked wondering.

"**I will be there way later in the day to help you train your quirks together hopefully, now I want the beach cleaned as fast as possible and when I leave I will take all the trash away in my pickup, so get to making a pile for me to pick up when I get back."**

"Alright, I'll see you when you return!" Izuku said as he jogged all around the place, ensuring that he had an easy to move pile of trash.

After a few hours, Yagi showed up again, and got out of his truck, there was already a large portion of one of the piles right at the entrance waiting for him to pick it up. So he loaded all he could safely load into his truck without worry of it falling out. Yagi ended up needing to make two trips to get everything safely to the dump, he of course had to tell Izuku to stop for the day, as he didn't want to keep making trips to the dump.

This pattern continued on for a week, Izuku would make two trips worth of trash transportable, and then go to practicing mobility and other various exercises on the beach.

This went on for three weeks, before a terrible fight happened...

Izuku was chilling during his break in between exercises, completely zoned out admiring the waves, when suddenly, a heavy attack slammed right into him. Sending him flying straight off the beach and flying over the water. Izuku's instincts kick in because of how power that attack was, and he activates his Miasma, forming his wings, and he spins himself around to meet his attacker.

She was a woman with dark green vines as her hair, and forest green eyes. She was wearing a green sundress, and she had four wings growing out of her back. Her mere presence was causing his insides to coil in disgust, and if his meeting with the former member of the ten commandments carried any weight, then because of her four wings, it indicated her having immense power.

So Izuku decided to go and retaliate. He launched himself as fast as he could at her, narrowly dodging all of her arks or other attacks like it. Once he got close, he lost control of his emotions and unleashed a complete barrage of punches. She had no chance to do anything under the faster than light punches barraging her and squishing her body. By the time he had regained control of his body, the woman was heavily squished together, her body looked like a fully used tube of toothpaste.

Izuku backed away and looked at his hands in horror at what he just did, he couldn't believe he had brutalized someone like that just because they were hostile to him. As he was berating himself and calling himself a villain, he failed to notice the woman standing back up. At least, until she got to her feet fully, then he noticed her, and immediately spun to face the heavily beaten body.

To his complete and utter shock, the woman just puffed back up, and scowled at him.

"So you are the evil presence that has tainted this land. Surrender now or I will end your pathetic and vile existence you _demon._" She spat with immense hate.

"I am sorry! Please don't fight me, I didn't mean to harm you!" Izuku says as he bows to her, which she scoffs at.

"Harm me? A fly would hurt more. I am superior to your pathetic life, I shall grace you with cleansing your poor soul and I hope you will be reborn without the evil impurities of your current existence." The woman said as she encased him in a powerful ark.

Izuku felt hot searing pain flood his senses, he poured all of his demonic power into his body to protect himself from the searing pain. Only it failed, so he resorted to going 200% of his power, and the ark burst, failing to contain the darkness inside of it. Once the ark burst Izuku had his evil intent just absolutely pouring out of him.

The sheer evil intent he radiated caused her to step back in fear, as she never felt this close to someone who could fight her, and want to kill her. She stood her ground so her ancestors would be proud of her, she may not be a hero yet, but she can beat this demon. Hyping herself up, she summoned an ark multiple times overtop of each other encasing him completely in the light. Izuku started yelling in agony as all of the arks amplified the power encasing him.

However as Izuku started to lose the fight, the woman suddenly felt a powerful hand chop her right in the neck, knocking her unconscious, Izuku joining her in the land of dreams soon after the arks faded…

All Might was driving his way down to the beach as the routine has become, he was worried when Izuku didn't respond, and his gut was feeling like something was wrong. His gut has never really been wrong, only slightly inaccurate. So he parks his truck, and gets out to transform to All Might to get there the quickest.

Once he was transformed, he leaped onto the nearest building, and then he saw the dark red sparks coming from the beach area, which only meant one thing.

Midoriya was in trouble.

So with renewed haste, he jumps the faster he has ever jumped since after his fateful battle with All for One. Once he gets close enough to the scene, he sees a woman in a green dress holding her hands out in the direction of the beach. His eyes follow the direction and he sees his successor with his mouth open, clearly in a lot of pain, so he dashes, and he gets close enough to hear the cries of agony from Midoriya.

Without a second thought, he jumps and chops the woman's neck, sending her to the land of unconsciousness. As soon as she slumps over, the bubbles pop, dropping Izuku to the ground. He places the two of them next to each other, and he waits for them to wake up.

A half an hour later, they both start stirring. Izuku immediately runs his darkness over himself to repair any burns he may have gotten from the woman. She meanwhile just groggily glanced around getting a bearing of her surroundings. Then she noticed the _demon _still beside her, however, as she went to gain some distance, a large hand grasped her shoulder, rooting her to the sand.

"**May I please get told the reason you two were fighting using your quirks illegally?" **All Might asked.

"Well, I just was trying to do the world a favour and purge this demon from this world." The woman said.

"**What's your name?" **

"I am Ibara Shiozaki." The woman now identified as Ibara responds.

"**Alright Shiozaki, you do realize what you did was attempted murder, and I could have you go to prision right?" **All Might said as he stared her down.

"Are you going to let this demon run free and rampant? I had sensed two very powerful presences together a few weeks ago, and then a large surge of power had come from this area, and only the demon's power remained. So I was under the assumption that the demon had murdered the person here." Ibara tried to explain.

"**So you decided to attack Midoriya here, because you had assumed he had killed someone and you weren't going to let him get away with it?"**

"Yeah- Wait, how do you know the demon? You aren't in ranks with it are you?" Ibara accused.

"Shiozaki, please, let's get to know each other, I am sure you wouldn't consider me evil once you know me." Izuku begged from her side.

"I refuse to allow you to get to know me or to put some sort of spell on me." Ibara spat.

"**Shiozaki, Midoriya wishes nothing other than to be a hero so he can protect others, he doesn't want to be a stereotypical demon."**

"Let's start off simple questions. Why do you have vines for your hair?" Izuku asked.

"They are just purely cosmetic, they can't be manipulated at all, they are an unrelated mutation, the doctor said it is rare, but not unheard of."

"Interesting, what about your power you have? I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Izuku offered.

"Fine, this will be the last thing I tell you. My power is nicknamed Ocean, it allows me to make powerful currents of water, and turn my body into water. I'll probably be able to do more, but I can't figure out what that is." Ibara said with a groan of frustration.

"Alright, that explains why you were capable of turning back to normal despite the state I unintentionally put you in. My power is nicknamed Combo Star, it makes it so each consecutive hit I land adds more force to the next hit. Simple but effective." Izuku explained.

"**Well, because it seems you two are getting on more tolerant terms, and it was based off of a misunderstanding, I will let you off the hook Shiozaki, now go back to what you were doing before you broke the law."** All Might said as he waved her off, and she took off flying away.

Meanwhile Izuku was standing there confused as to what he felt.

'_Why did I feel so entranced by her? Was it some ability of the goddess race? Or is it something else?' _Izuku thought confused on his feelings...


End file.
